regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 171
Halvar Recap ]] Day 44 Halvar is trying to flee the Elf Wood. Halvar is moving slowly due to his wound. Halvar looks for safe place to hide. Halvar after a long time arrives in an ashy landscape. Halvar sees flakes of snow falling from sky. Halvar follows a creek. Halvar return to the pool outside the shadow version of the Goblin Cave at the waterfall. Halvar slows down and checks his wounds. Halvar wonders if he had died. Halvar decides he isn't dead, but it is Elf or Goblin Magic. Halvar wonders if a elf is following him. Halvar thinks he sees himself in the distance hiding in a bush. Then Halvar is in the bush hiding and remembers walking up here. Halvar then smells something. Halvar wonders if it is the 6-legged white wolf. Halvar closes his eyes and follows the tracks on the ground. Becoming the wolf. The Spirit of the Wolf takes over Halvar. Halvar goes off in a different direction. Halvar ends back at the waterfall cave. Halvar hears a steady breathing inside the cave. Halvar sees a bear. Halvar needs the bearskin. But Halvar feeling weak. Halvar feels fear. Halvar goes into a frenzy to overcome his fear. Halvar picks up rock. Halvar charges the sleeping bear from behind. Halvar misses and bear wakes up. Bear fight with Halvar. The bear overpowers Halvar. Halvar passes out. Halvar has a vision of becoming one with the bear. Halvar loses another point of constitution. Halvar's max HP goes from 37 to 33. Halvar has a dream. Halvar running like a wolf on 4 lets. Halvar is carrying a dead bear on his back. Halvar finds a camp of goblins under bone-like trees. Goblins and Elves are eating together. Halvar sees himself cooking over the fire. Elf and Goblin envy Halvar so much they want to eat him. Halvar wait until only one elf and goblin are awake. Elf and Goblin are talking. Halvar realise Elf and Goblin are the one and the same. Halvar goes to attack. Day 45 Halvar wakes up suffocating. He can taske and smell wet dirt around him. Halvar's arms are tied to his sides. Halvar is encased. Halvar realises he is burred alive. Halvar wiggles free and bursts out of the earth. It is daytime and Halvar bursts out of the ground. Halvar sees Green-Grey Rolling Hills and sees Uncle Istavan's orchard of bone trees. Uncle Istavan approaches Halvar. Uncle Istavan says that the elves got Halvar. Uncle Istavan gives Halvar a drink of water. Uncle Istavan invites Halvar inside. Uncle Istavan leads Halvar to his small cabin. Uncle Istavan gives Halvar a meal of fruit. Halvar eats a "plum" without thinking too deeply about what it really is. Halvar says he needs a wolfskin in order to get vengeance. Halvar first needs to rest or the wolves will smell him. Uncle Istavan says that Halvar may stay and rest here, if he works for his keep. Halvar agrees. Halvar sleeps under the shelter behind the woodshed. Day 55 Halvar rest for 11 days and does chores for Uncle Istavan. Halvar mends a fence, cuts bone trees, picks "fruit" form the trees. After 11 days Halvar recovers. Halvar has made some javelins. Halvar leaves and heads north into the hills in search of wolves. Halvar finds no wolves on the first day. Halvar climbs up a hill. Halvar hears yipping and the panic braying of prey. Halver investigates. Halvar sees 3 jackals are hunting sheep. Halvar sees the 3 jackels surround a sheep. Halvar sees a human shepard and the rest of the flock a distance away, the shepard looks dejected. Halvar circles around so he is downwind of the jackals. One jackal starts moving towards the shepard and the rest of the flock of sheep. The shepard looses his cool and flees, abandoning his flock. Halvar sees the lone jackal chases after the shepard. Halvar chases the jackal going after the shepard. The shepard turns and sees the charging Halvar and jackal and faints unconscious. Halvar lands a blow against the jackal, but it seems not to hurt it. Halvar goes into a frenzy. The jackals stares into Halvar's eyes, but even the frenzy Halvar can't stop himself being beguiled and fall asleep. Halvar too late realises the shepard didn't faint, the jackal used it's gaze attack on them. Halvar wakes up hogtied. Halvar is being prodded by his own axe by a naked human male. The human has red hair and his eyes are sickly yellow. In a gully nearby are the remains of the shepherd and some sheep. The Jackalwere interrogates Halvar. Halvar says he is after a wolf to take it's fur to wear. The Jackalwere has no love for wolves, and finds Halvar smells strange. The Jackalwere warns Halvar against hunting wolves, they travel in packs. The Jackalwere says the axe is useless, which offends Halvar. Halvar says he is strong enough to defeat wolves. The Jackalwere says there is a bear that Halvar can hunt. Halvar would like a bear skin. The Jackalwere tells Halvar that he needs a silver weapon. Halver realises that is why his axe didn't work against the Jackalwere. Halvar suggests they go to Uncle Istavan for silver weapons tomorrow. Halver is untied by Jackalwere. Halver and Jackalwere head to a jackal's den to rest less than a mine away. Halvar asks if the jackal's outside are his cubs, Jackalwere sadly says he has no cubs. Halver is told these are normal jackals, not Jackalwere. Halver sees the Jackalwere turns into a jackal and walks into the den. Halvar claws in afterwards. Halvar sleeps in the jackal's den overnight. Day 56 Halvar and the Jackalwere set out, with the Jackalwere in Jackal form. Halvar arrives at Uncle Istavan's cottage in the early afternoon. The Jackalwere won't approach close tot he building. Halvar goes up to the cottage and is attacked by 4 crawling severed human hands on the ground. Halvar defends himself. Halvar defeats 3 crawling claw and escapes outside the fence. Halvar runs over to the Jackalwere. There is one crawling claw on Halvar's leg. Halvar stomps the crawling claw on his leg. Halvar waits for Uncle Istavan to get home. The Jackalwere doesn't want to eat the crawling claw. An hour later Halvar sees Uncle Istavan arrives and finds his defeated crawling claws. Halvar asks for silver to fight the bear. Uncle Istavan points out you want cold iron to fight a jackalwere, but Halvar says he is after a bear. Uncle Istavan says Halvar has nothing to trade except his soul. Halvar agrees to exchange his soul. Uncle Istavan accepts Halvar's deal. Uncle Istavan leads Halvar inside. Uncle Istavan takes out a silver dagger. Uncle Istavan says the next time Halvar dies, Uncle Istavan will claim the soul instead. Halvar's hand is cut by Uncle Istavan. Uncle Istavan casts a spell of some kind and puts Halvar's blood into the jar. Halvar is given the silver dagger. Uncle Istavan then cooks some soup. Uncle Istavan asks Halvar to live longer and grow stronger so he will be of more use when he dies next. Halvar's asks for another silver weapon so he can live longer. Uncle Istavan lends Halvar his Silver Axe. Halvar eats his soup. Uncle Istavan teats Halvar's wounds. Uncle Istavan gives a bottle of spirits that may enhance Halvar's frenzy. It is evening when Halvar leaves Uncle Istavan cottage. Halvar and the Jackalwere. Halvar travels northward with the Jackalwere. by Matthew Burger ]] After some distance, in the dark Halvar trips over a trip wire. Around a Dozen Kobolds jump out to attack Halvar, but faily badly. Halvar defends himself and Kobolds fall into their own traps. Halvar only manages to kill 2 before the Kobolds flee. Halvar kills 2 more fleeing Kobolds. Halvar lets the other Kobolds flee, they were brave but worthless. Halvar and the Jackalwere feast on kobold. The Jackalwere leads Halvar to the road north of Wodheim. Halvar and the Jackalwere travel over a wooden bridge and go to a trail. Halvar follows up a trail up some switch backs in the hills to a wooden cabin. There is 3 glass windows and one door. Halvar finds the door locked. The Jackalwere and Halvar bash down the door. Halvar sees a single room cabin with a kitchen and a very large bed with a large shape sleeping in it, but waking up from the noise. Halvar goes into a frenzy. The talk and bulky man, Jedidiah, gets out of his bed naked and goes for his own axe, with a rusty head. Halvar attacks Jedidiah with the silver weapons with such ferocity that he dies in a single round without turning into a bear. Halvar suspects he wasn't a werebear. Halvar was tricked by the Jackalwere. Halvar picks up Jedidiah's rusted iron axe. Halvar remembers Uncle Istavan's words about cold iron. Halvar, still in a frenzy, attacks the Jackalwere. The Jackalwere wants to escape, but Halvar blocks the exit. After Halvar hits the Jackalwere hard, it hides under the bed. Halvar attacks the bed with the axe but doesn't break though. Halvar drags the bad away and kills the Jackalwere. Halvar starts eating the rare Jackalwere. Afterwards Halvar loots the cabin. A potion, 2 scrolls, 17 gold, 32 platnium, 8 gems, and some aged mead. Experience 2285 exp Halvar levels up to level 4 (8650 exp total) *From 33 Max HP to 43 Max HP (lost some HP during level 3 due to constitution loss) *+3 to hit *+1 Non-Weapon Proficiency **Leatherworking Category:Halvar Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes